


Rapdrew. My OTP.

by scarletlighttheonly



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: Cheating, Crack, F/M, Goodbyes, I have no idea, M/M, this is a joke-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: Rapunzel says goodbye to her one true love.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Andrew | Hubert/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Rapdrew. My OTP.

On a beach, the fiery sun setting over the beautiful Blue sea and the wind blowing, softly and picking up threads of golden hair and throwing them in a delight that the two figures did not share. On that beach, two pairs of emerald eyes met. One was filled with tears of sorrow and the other with regretful longing.

”Why do you have to leave me?”, A gentle voice managed through the weight of the pain on her heart.

”It would be better for both of us” the gruff voice if the man in front of her replied quietly. Words meant only for her. She would treasure them until the day when she embraced her love once more.

”When will I see you again?” She asked, her voice choked and nearly silent with grief. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek, as she was unable to hold it back any further. The man’s hand reached up to cup her cheek and she leaned into the warmth of his palm. He wiped away the tear with his thumb.

”I am unsure...” he responded “but I will try to hurry home... for you...”

The golden-haired princess let out a sob, tears starting to fall thick and fast from her eyes, as the man drew back and turned away, walking towards a proud ship docked in the sand. He climbed up the ladder and took his place at the ship’s bow as it started to drift away from shore. Blinded by tears, the young woman on the beach ran forward, as if to follow the bat all the way out to sea, but she collapsed mere feet from where the waves were crashing lightly on the golden sand. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. Just before they love was out of sight, she looked up and saw another figure at the bow. She strained her vision to see and gasped when her love wrapped his arms around them and the figure returned the embrace. Their lips met, and although the princess could not tell, there was passion in the kiss. The two men pulled away at last and Andrew smiled down at the person he truly loved most. With his piercing brown eyes and his beautiful chocolate brown hair. The figure looked up at him through his tousled bangs and smiled. 

“I’m glad you came for me” Eugene whispered.

”I couldn’t stay away.”

The two lovers shared another kiss as the boat rode off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Rapdrew. There is zero content for this ship, but I believe that it is the finest of the lot.


End file.
